


Pieces

by modxminty



Series: Shadowhunters angst oneshots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modxminty/pseuds/modxminty
Summary: “You're gonna be okay Iz,” Alec promised, doing anything he could to stop her from getting worse. “Help is on the way. I promise. Just hold on. Please.”The shaking stopped suddenly. There was no movement, her body unnaturally still, and a sob tore it's way out of Alec's throat.





	Pieces

Between one second and the next Alec's entire world shattered around him. It happened so fast he hardly had time to react before he was screaming. He thought he was, at least. He couldn't hear his voice over the pounding of his heart in his ears. 

“Izzy!” 

Her whip slipped from her hand and clattered onto the ground. The metallic sound echoed across the brick around them, nearly masking the sound of her body as it followed her blood splattered weapon. The figure of the demon that had scratched her loomed over top of her body, prepared to fish the job it had started. Alec had an arrow flying into it's chest before even registered that he pulled one out of his quiver. He shot another and another and another until his hand was bleeding and the sound of his sister's gasping voice finally reached. 

“Alec,” she wheezed out. “Alec stop.” 

He was shooting at nothing, he realized, and he dropped his bow as quickly as he'd pulled it out. It hit the ground at his feet and he looked up, his wide eyes falling onto Izzy. She gasped, her eyes rolling back slightly and her hand pressing onto the gaping wound in her side in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Alec rushed forward on shaky legs and collapsed down next to his sister. 

He pulled her head into his lap, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. Blood dripped down from his hand onto her forehead. He thumbed it away quickly. “Hey, hey it's okay. Hold on, okay?” 

It wasn't okay. He was lying. He knew he was lying. He knew Izzy was aware that he was lying. She was beyond smart, and she knew more about the effect of an injury like this on a body. She clearly knew that nothing was okay. Even with that information, couldn't find it in himself to stop himself from lying. If she had a problem with it she didn't voice it. He didn't know if that was because she couldn't or she didn't want to. The idea of the former was more terrifying than he would ever admit. 

“Alec!” Clary called. He looked up from his sister to the redhead as she rushed around the corner, his tear filled eyes meeting her panicked ones. A cut off sob escaped her throat when her eyes drifted down to Izzy. “By the angel, Izzy!”

She ran over, collapsing down next to Alec, her hands pulling her stele out of her pocket as soon as she was down next to him.

Izzy used to a shaky hand to gently push Clary's away as the device hovered above her skin. “Don't.” she gasped. 

“Save your breath. Don't worry.” Alec shushed her. Her adjusted his hold on her to make her as comfortable as possible in the given situation and rubbed a thumb over her cheek. She was getting paler and paler by the minute. 

“Everything is gonna be okay Iz,” Clary said. Tears were slipping freely from her eyes now. “You're gonna be okay. I promise.” The words carried a bitter taste to Alec despite the fact that they didn't come out of his mouth. 

He remembered the last time he'd been in a similar position with his sister. A week before she'd shown up at the loft and kicked Magnus out because she needed to spend the day with her brother. The warlock had left willingly despite Alec insisting that he didn't need to and that they could do whatever it was Izzy wanted to do at the institute. The two of them had spent the day lounging around and eating awful food and watching even worse TV, talking about nothing and everything at the same time and just existing. For one day Alec wasn't the head of an institute, they weren't shadowhunters tasked with protecting people from demons only they could see. For one day they were just regular siblings watching a terrible comedy movie on TV, Izzy's head in Alec's lap and his fingers sweeping gently through her hair.

Now, in the ever increasing darkness of their surroundings, when Alec could feel the cold of the pavement beneath him and his littles sister's blood both soaking through his jeans, the memory held more weight than it ever should have had to. It's the last good memory he would ever have with her. The realization shocked a pained sob from his body.

“I'm ‘onna miss you.” Izzy whispered, turning her head more towards Alec. A tear slipped from her eye. Alec rubbed it away quickly. 

“Don’t. Don't say that. Please.” he sobbed. 

Izzy had been shaking before, but it was getting worse. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her body twitching violently.

“What's happening?” Clary asked, her eyes wide and full of panic as she looked up at Alec.

His were equally as wide as he pressed down on her wound to stop some of the blood loss. “I don't know. By the angel, I don't know.” 

“Oh my god, somebody help!” Clary called, scrambling closer to hold Izzy down as the shaking got worse. “Somebody help!” she screamed. 

“You're gonna be okay Iz,” Alec promised, doing anything he could to stop her from getting worse. “Help is on the way. I promise. Just hold on. Please.”

The shaking stopped suddenly. There was no movement, her body unnaturally still, and a sob tore it's way out of Alec's throat. There was no rise and fall of her chest, not even the shaky breaths she was taking before. Not anymore. “No. No, please. Please,” he brushed her hair away from her face, her eyes completely lifeless where they stared back up at him. “Please!” he shouted. 

“Somebody please!” Clary screamed again. It was worthless. Alec knew it was, and he knew Clary did as well. He didn't stop her from trying. 

Izzy would be disappointed. This wasn't the heroes death she'd always wanted. There was no going out in a blaze of glory, no fighting till her final breath, no fire or war or countless other dead bodies littering the scene. They'd stayed awake talking about it often when they were younger. Izzy would climb into Alec's bed after a particularly hard day of training and the two would talk. The topic of dying almost always came up, and they joked about how they wanted to go. It was morbid and it was awful and at that moment it was all too real. It wasn't some dumb joke between siblings anymore. It was Alec, his sisters dead body laying in his lap in some meaningless alley. It wasn't how it was supposed to go. There was no happy ending to this. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do.

Alec curled his body around hers, wrapping his arms around her lifeless form and pulled towards his chest, and he screamed. He screamed and screamed until his throat bled and no more sound came out, and he starred sobbing. He rocked back and forth, Izzy's body held tightly to his chest, and he sobbed. The violent shaking of his body was the only thing he could feel, the sounds of his and Clary's sobs mixed and filled the air of the alley, the stone catching it and bouncing it around. 

“Clary! Alec!” he heard Simon shout. Four pairs of footsteps rounded the corner and skidded to a stop at the scene before them. He couldn't see it, but he could hear it. He could hear the sharp intake of breath from Maia, the sob from Simon. He could feel the overwhelming grief pour through the parabatai bond. It only added fuel to his sobs. 

“Oh my god,” Maia gasped. “Is she-” 

Nobody said anything, but Clary must have nodded, because he heard Simon's knees hit the ground and his sobs join the swirl of different cries in the alley. 

He heard someone take slow, shaky steps towards him. The faint sound of short heels and the length between the steps gave then away to be Magnus. The thought of his boyfriend seeing him like this didn't do anything to help him. 

“Alec,” Magnus said gently. He set his hand down on Alec's shoulder as softly as he had spoken. He flinched away violently. “Alexander, my love, you need to let go.” 

Alec shook his head, pulling Izzy closer and burying his face further into her hair. “No. No please. Please please please no. You can't make me. Please.” his sobs grew in volume and quietly as he begged. He didn't care what he looked like, he wasn't letting go.

“Alexander.” Magnus sighed sadly. 

It was silent for a long moment. He was shaking violently, his body still rocking back and forth, and for a minute he thought they'd given up and that they'd just leave him there. He was proven incorrect however when Magnus grabbed him by the waist and violently pulled him away from his sister's body. Simon grabbed her from his arms and Magnus dragged him away. “No! No please! Please! That's my fucking sister! Please! Stop it! Please!” 

Magnus pulled him to tight to his chest. He punched and kicked and tried to pull himself away, to get back to his sister, but Magnus only held him tighter. “I'm sorry,” he breathed. “I'm so sorry.” 

Alec felt his body give up, his exhaustion setting in, and he collapsed against Magnus's chest. He wrapped his arms around his torso, gripping the fabric in his hands hard enough that he could feel his nails poke through the fabric. Magnus didn't say anything, simply pulled him closer and pressed an endless amount of gentle kisses to his forehead. 

“Please. I can't. I can't do this. Please,” he didn't know what he was asking for, but he needed something, anything, to ease the growing ache in his chest. “It hurts. It hurts so bad.” 

“I know. I know. I'm so sorry.” Magnus soothed him. He ran his hand up and down Alec's back gently, and slowly Alec flet his tears hit his face. It only made him sob harder. 

Izzy had been twenty one. Twenty one years of life, of experiences and memories and thoughts and feelings, were all shattered within seconds. Alec's entire world was shattered in seconds. He had nothing left in his but pure grief and despair, his tears eventually running dry. The six of them sat in puddles of blood in an alley in Brooklyn, their sobs starting to die out into silence and nothing mattered anymore. Nothing would ever matter anymore because Isabelle Lightwood was dead and Alec wasn't and it wasn't fair. He could feel his baby sisters blood drying on his hands, could feel Jace trying to hold back his grief to spare Alec some added pain, and there was nothing he could do but cry.

Alec had never wanted to die more than he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is back from the dead hello are these still worth your time? I wrote this at two am while listening to the hunchback of Notre dame soundtrack so incase you were wondering where my inspiration came from, that's it. I love the Lightwood sibling bond, so I decided to bring some angst into the mix and make this as sad as possible. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, I wanna know how you felt about this. Tell me all about your feelings.


End file.
